Ray Bans, Duck Lips, and Army Greens
by redbedroom82
Summary: It was suppose to be the best summer of her life. It was suppose to be beaches and parties for the next four years. But one car accident changed everything. A/H.. Drabble-ish.. R&R if you want..
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So.. this is a little angst.. Romance.. hurt/comfort.. drama.. well everything.. maybe a little Drabble-ish.. But I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I had to write it.. I hope you all enjoy.. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.. For those who read my other stories.. Updates are coming.. I promise.. lol  
_**

**_Summary.. It was suppose to be the best summer of her life. It was suppose to be beaches and parties for the next four years. But one car accident changed everything.  
_**

* * *

**_Today's the day my life begins. Today I become a citizen of the world. Today I become a grown up. Today I become accountable to someone other than myself and my parents. Accountable for more than my grades. Today, I become accountable to the world. To the future. To all the possibilities that life has to offer. Starting today, my job is to show up wide eyed and willing and ready. For what, I don't know. For anything. For everything. To take on life. To take on love. To take on the responsibility and possibility. Today, my friends, our lives begin. And, I for one can't wait._**

**_-Becca, Grey's Anatomy  
_**

* * *

This is it. I'm graduating. And tomorrow, Rose and I are off to Florida. Together. To spend the summer on the beach before we start college. Her parents are footing the bill for our summer vacation and I couldn't be more excited. Rose's family was _rich. _Mine, not so much. Well My Dad kind of is. Owning his own trucking business and all but I live with my Mom and her husband Phil.

I was excited for today, because not only am I graduating but I get to see my half-sister Erica, her husband Greg, my Dad, and my beautiful niece and god-daughter Kaylee. I always thought it was weird for Erica to make me Kaylee's godmother when I was only 15 but she insisted. We have always been close. Being 9 years apart didn't make that easy on us but she was an amazing sister. Aside from Rose, she was my best friend.

"Bella, Rose is here." My mother shouted up the stairs. The woman had been almost dreadful to live with after I had decided to go to college out of state. Let alone so _far _from Arizona. But I couldn't blame her. I was her only child. But she eventually subsided the arguments to me staying closer. She also didn't like me going away earlier then planned but I wanted this and she knew I wouldn't give up this trip.

"Coming!" I grabbed my purse slipping on my Ray Bans and rushing down the steps. Rose had texted me this morning saying she would be coming over to show me something. As my feet hit the front steps of my mothers house I froze.

There in my drive way, was a BMW Convertible.

"Are you fucking kidding me! You lucky bitch!" Rose giggled and jumped up and down.

"I know right. It was sitting out front this morning with a pretty red bow on it to match its pretty red color! I can't believe it! We are going to be riding in style all the way to the sunny beaches of Florida!" I ran up to her giving her a hug and squealing with her again. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Hell yea! Did you actually think I wouldn't want to!" We jumped in while yelling bye to my Mom and took off. The wind whipped around our hair as we laughed singing at the top of our lungs. In a few hours we would be in cap and gowns with our fellow peers, getting our diplomas, and getting ready for the next chapter of our lives.

We were only gone for an hour when we pulled back into my drive way. I had expected everyone else to be here, but seen no evidence that they had arrived yet.

"Coming in or taking off?"

"I have my stuff with me to get ready here. My parents are meeting me at the school. I can't believe we are leaving tomorrow." She added as we got out of the car.

"I know. Its surreal. Part of me never thought today would come. _Nothing _could ruin this day." With another squeal we made our way inside. My mother sat on the couch staring at the TV. It was talking about a crash on the 101 interstate.

"Everything OK Mom?" I asked taking a seat next to her. I never really watched the news, mainly because of shit like this. I hated seeing someones life being ripped apart or seeing the footage of the war going on overseas. It was all so depressing. I had only asked my mother what was wrong because this news piece seemed to be bothering her more then normal.

"Oh, I'm sure its nothing dear." She said trying to look positive. I gave her a questioning look and she sighed in defeat. "Fine, I just can't get a hold of your father. They should have been here a while ago and now I can't get him on the phone. I'm just worried. Probably over reacting." She got up to leave the living room but left the TV on.

I stared at the screen. There was such a mess of cars. I automatically reached for my purse grabbing for my cell phone.

"I am sure they are fine. Maybe they are just stuck in the traffic. They did just say that the highway is shut down." I nodded still going for my sisters number. It went straight to voice mail. I tried my Dad, then Greg. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

This is why I hated to watch the news. I shook it off hoping my mother and Rose were right, willing myself to believe that it was nothing, trying to convince myself that they were stuck in traffic, pretending I believed that Erica's phone had died and that my Dad's and Greg's were on silent, and with the best smile I could manage I went upstairs with Rose to get ready for graduation.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So this story may be.. slow going at first.. seeing as the current situation.. But I hope you all hang in there with me.. :) R&R_**

* * *

**_According to Elisabeth Kubler-Ross, when we're dying or have suffered a catastrophic loss, we all move through five distinct stages of grief. We go into denial because the loss is so unthinkable we can't imagine it's true. We become angry with everyone, angry with survivors, angry with ourselves. Then we bargain. We beg. We plead. We offer everything we have, we offer our souls in exchange for just one more day. When the bargaining has failed and the anger is too hard to maintain, we fall into depression, despair, until finally we have to accept that we've done everything we can. We let go. We let go and move into acceptance._**

**_-Meredith, Grey's Anatomy  
_**

* * *

I glanced around the crowed court yard again and pulled out my phone. Still nothing. Where were they! My Dad was never late. He was nothing less then punctual but I assume that had to do with him being an 'army brat', as he would put it. My grandfather had been in the army. Its where he met my grandmother. I use to listen to the story when I was younger. It was one of my favorites.

"Stop fidgeting Bella, please, I want a good picture of you two." I sighed putting my phone down once again.

"They will be here. I'm sure." Rose said trying to look positive but I knew she didn't believe her own words. We hugged each other and smiled at the camera for our parents.

"Bella?" I turned to see Jessica standing behind us looking nervous. Which was odd because she was one of our closet friends. "Um, there is an officer looking for you." My stomach dropped.

I nodded as Rose took my hand and my mother joined my side. I knew it, I don't know how, but the second I seen that accident I knew there was something wrong.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I need you to come with me please." He held out his hand in the general direction of the police cruiser that had been parked at the curb of the school parking lot. "Is this your mother?" I nodded while I started walking with him again. "I am Officer Benson," He shook my mothers hand. "You may come to the with as well." Rose glanced at me quickly giving me a hug and then followed my Mom to her car.

* * *

You ever had one of those moments where you know everything is going to change. That nothing is going to happen that was planned to. The moment I had to identify three bodies at the morgue my world broke. It broke again as I was escorted to the hospital to be with Kaylee. The doctors said it was a miracle in its self that she survived. She was sleeping when I first got there. They said she had a minor concussion and some scraps and bruises.

I hadn't stopped crying since I closed the door of that cop car and I doubted that I would stop anytime soon.

I had custody. I was to take care of Kaylee. I was to provide for her. How was I suppose to do all this. I was so confused and broken and everything was just to much. A small cough broke me from my thoughts as I quickly made my way to Kaylee's side.

"Mom?" Shit. _Shit. _How the fuck do I tell a six year old that her mothers gone. Her Dad is gone. Her grandpa is gone. Her whole life changed. Fuck, I'm not even handling it well.

"No, its me, Aunt B." I stroked her hair.

"Wheres Mom?" I forced myself to stop the fresh tears that were threatening to fall.

"Um," Oh god, I can't do this. I told Erica this was a bad idea. You can give a 15 year custody of your child if something were to happen! It took her three fucking years for me to agree to it. Of course at that time my Dad had to sign some papers as well seeing I was underage but now that I was 18, I was on my own. With a Six year old. Oh god. I got up without answering her and left the room in tears.

"Bella? What is it? Is she awake?" I nodded to answer Rose's question. "Hold on. I will get your Mom." It only took them a minute to return to me, in which time I had tried to calm myself down.

"What is it?"

"She asked where Erica was. What do I say? How do you tell a six year old she is never going to see her parents again. I don't know what to say." I was sobbing again. My mother wrapped me in a tight hug trying to calm me.

"Let's go in there and I will help you. But she will need to hear this from you. OK?" I nodded as I took a tissue from Rose saying a small thank you.

"Hey sweetie." My Mom said stepping up to the bed next to Kaylee. She gave a small smile but is disappeared when she seen me.

"What's wrong Aunt B?"

"It's, um, about your Mom and Dad." She tried sitting up but I stopped her. I didn't want her in pain. "Um, well there was an accident and um, do you remember?" I glanced at my Mom who was holding Kaylee's hand. She may not be her grandmother, but she still loved her. Erica's Mom had died before I was even born.

"Yea, Mom was screaming a lot when the car stopped moving. There was glass." I took a deep breath.

"Um, well, your Mom and Dad, they didn't make it." Yea because that made sense to a six year old. I looked at my Mom who gestured for me to take another deep breath. I really wish I could let her explain all this. I didn't know what I was doing. Then again I doubt my own Mom would know what to say. "I mean, they passed away." I really sucked at this.

"Like, their in heaven?" I sat on the bed next to her as I watched the tears well up in her eyes. "Are they with Grandma?"

"Yes, sweetie." My Mom answered as I let the tears fall down my cheeks. "And Grandpa too. You remember he was driving the car?" She nodded as more tears fell down her face. She didn't say anything after that. She just cried. Not loud sobs, just silent tears. I didn't even know if she fully understood everything. I had forgotten that Erica told her about her mother passing away when she was a kid and where people went when their bodies 'stopped working'.

Kaylee was kept overnight for observation but was released the next afternoon. My mother had did a little shopping so she would have some clothes at the house until I figured out what I was going to do.

My fathers lawyer got in contact with me a few days after the funerals. I was in no shape to want to talk to him but I knew I had to. He happened to also be in charge of my sister and Greg's wills, so at least I wouldn't have to do this more then once.

My Mom had basically been taking care of both Kaylee and I. We both laid on the couch together not really talking. Kaylee would ask a few random questions but I never really had an answer but I tried to do my best. She was barely sleeping or eating and I was really worried. My mother did what she could but I knew it really wasn't enough. I needed to be there for her but I didn't know how.

I walked into the small office of Sam Goodsman. I had never met him but I knew I was in the right place when he greeted me at the door.

"Isabella, nice to meet you. Though I am sorry it is for these circumstances. Right this way." He guided me into his office as I held Kaylee's hand. She didn't want to stay behind and I understood that. We hadn't left the house except for the funerals.

"So, um, I don't really know what to say."

"That is fine. That is why I'm here. Your father made it clear what he wanted, as well as your sister and her husband. This however is a little more different. The insurance policy your father had on himself will go directly to you as you are his last living relative he has directed it to." I nodded. "As for your sister and her husbands it was directed to both of you, you are receiving 25% but Kaylee's 75% will be placed into a secure account until she reaches the age 18. Erica and Greg's wish was that she is to stay with you and Edward Cullen."

"Who?" I knew she had a godfather but I had yet to meet him and until now I hadn't even thought about it. I didn't know that there had even been an Edward Cullen at the funerals.

"I've been in contact with his Staff Sergeant, Mr. Cullen is overseas at the moment and wasn't able to come home for the funeral. His tour ends in a few months."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: So I am not from Arizona, so if I get somethings wrong, please forgive me. :) Also thank you to those who have reviewed and added this story to your Alerts.. your amazing! Oh.. and I've never actually watched the whole movie Life as we know it. But no I don't plan on them hating each other lol  
_**

* * *

_**It is a curious **_**_thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things._**

**_-Lemony Snicket  
_**

* * *

"You don't have to do this." My Mom said for the millionth time as we loaded the last few things into the car. I didn't need much to move into my fathers house because I had a room there, as did Kaylee.

Apparently I had been intrusted with my fathers business and though I knew nothing about ruining a business I felt the need to try. I felt like I owed him that much.

It had been a month since the funerals and though I found myself not wanting to get out of bed still, I knew I needed to try. I took Kaylee and I to a grief specialist who said she would need to feel as though somethings were still normal. That she needed to see it was OK to be happy even though they are gone.

It was knowing that, that made me make the decision to bring her 'home'. She still wasn't talking much but I needed to do my best.

"Yes, I do. She needs this. And maybe I do too. I don't know really. But I do know this isn't want Erica and Greg had in mind when they made me her guardian."

"And what about this Cullen family?" Ah, yes, the Cullen's. I had asked Mr. Goodsman to give them my contact information so we could get in touch. If their son was important enough to Greg and Erica, then I was sure Kaylee knew them. Probably we feel comfortable around them. I had learned that they were indeed at the funeral and were very sorry that Edward couldn't make it.

"She needs them. And Edward is suppose to be back in a month and the Army is giving him time off I guess to adjust." I took a deep breath as I closed the trunk. "I know you think I should stay. And part of me wants to because I am scared. But I have to do this for her. Granted I will probably ruin Dads company but I have to try for him. For Kaylee. For Greg and Erica. I just have to." She nodded giving me a tight hug as Phil brought out Kaylee. "Ready to go home?" She nodded.

It took a few extra hours to get there because I avoided the 101. I knew it was silly but I couldn't bring myself to go past that place of the accident and I wasn't sure I could bring myself to have Kaylee notice it. I wasn't sure she would but I didn't want to try. As I pulled to a stop sign just outside of Flagstaff I pulled out my phone to text Alice, she is Edwards sister and made me promise to let her know when I was here.

The entire family seemed nice. Their mother Esme asked me to not be shy in asking for help and they would do anything for Kaylee and I. I guess I never really realized how close this family might have been to mine.

**About 5 mins away. -B**

I hit the send button and turned the corner. Kaylee had fallen asleep off and on throughout the ride and still hadn't talked much. But when I asked if she was excited to go home she smiled. It warmed my heart when she did.

I pulled into the driveway to be greeted by two unfamiliar cars. An older but beautiful woman stepped out of the first with what I assumed was her husband as he seemed close to her age. The other cars doors opened and a tall muscular guy stepped out with a short petite girl that I assumed was Alice.

Kaylee took off the instant she seen them running into the muscular guys arms.

"Uncle Em!" She had the biggest smile on her face and I instantly knew I made the right choice by coming here.

"Hey." I said as I walked up to the group. "I'm Bella."

"Oh we know sweetie. Your Dad was so proud of you. He talked about you all the time." I smiled. "I'm Esme, this is my husband Carlisle, daughter Alice and son Emmett." Alice was giving Kaylee a hug as she smiled at me and we all began to walk to the house.

It was the way I remembered it. My father had did a lot of updates a few years back at the request of my sister. She said his house was out dated. I smiled at the memory of that summer.

The Cullen's stayed to help me unload the car and spend time with Kaylee. She seemed a little more herself and that is what I was hoping for.

Kaylee was sitting on the couch eating apple slices and watching cartoons. As the day seemed to wind down.

I pulled out the crinkled envelopes I had received in the mail the day before. I was scared to open them. Mainly because I would give back all this money if I could just have my family back.

I took a deep breath opening the first one. The headline showed me that it was in dealing with my sister and Greg's estate and insurance policy. Though the estate had been taken care off with the help of my Mom and Phil. My hands shook as I pulled out the check that was addressed to me. 25,000.00 dollars. I couldn't breath.

The next one was even worse seeing as I would get all of it. I didn't know what to even think when I read what my Dad had out on himself. 250,000.00. Seriously! I think I am going to be sick.

"You OK Aunt B?" Kaylee said breaking me of my trance.

"Yea, just more mail." She laid her head back down paying attention to the cartoons once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I, in no way, know any rules of the military.. so good thing this is fanfic right? lol _**

* * *

**_As we grow up, we learn that even the one person that wasn't supposed to ever let us down, probably will. You'll have your heart broken and you'll break others' hearts. You'll fight with your best friend or maybe even fall in love with them, and you'll cry because time is flying by. So take too many pictures, laugh too much, forgive freely, and love like you've never been hurt. Life comes with no guarantees, no time outs, no second chances. You just have to live life to the fullest, tell someone what they mean to you and tell someone off, speak out, dance in the pouring rain, hold someone's hand, comfort a friend, fall asleep watching the sun come up, stay up late, be a flirt, and smile until your face hurts. Don't be afraid to take chances or fall in love and most of all, live in the moment because every second you spend angry or upset is a second of happiness you can never get back.  
_**

* * *

"Bella, seriously calm down. You have done a great job. Kaylee will love it." Alice was helping me set up the back yard. Over the last month and a half things seemed to be getting better, I had even recruited Emmett's help with the trucking company seeing as I knew nothing about it, but now it was July 7th and it was Kaylee's birthday. I think I went maybe a little overboard with the gifts but she deserved it, that and I really wanted to spoil her.

I couldn't see myself using the money I had received in any other better way then on her.

"I know, I just, it has to be prefect. I need it to be. I just wish Edward could be here." I hadn't meant to say the last part out loud. We had exchanged a few emails over the last few weeks trying to get to know each other in some way. He seemed like a good guy and the one time we video chatted, Kaylee had been right there with me. She had done most of the talking seeing as it was her Uncle Eddie.

After the few talks we had, Edward had told me he was sending out a request for early leave, hoping to be here for today.

* * *

_"Aunt B, why can't Uncle Eddie live here? You live with me." I froze and glanced at the computer screen. Edwards face had matched mine. It seemed to cheer up Kaylee when she could see his face and know that he was OK. _

_"Um, we do have an extra room." And we did. Other then my fathers room we had one more. I had yet to go into my Dad's room and clean it out. I just couldn't do it.  
_

_"I don't want to impose on you Bella." He said quietly. Kaylee huffed. "I can easily stay with my parents until I find a place." Another huff from Kaylee. I couldn't help but smile at her.  
_

_"Well you can think about it. I mean, I really don't want to act like we are, um, sharing custody. I mean we are, I just, wow I don't know what I am trying to say."  
_

* * *

Edward never really gave me an answer, and if I was being honest with myself I really wouldn't mind someone else here with me. Especially on the days that I found it hard to keep it together. Even if it was a stranger, well a stranger to me. Kaylee seemed to love her Uncle Eddie. I found it cute.

"You guys talk?" Alice asked breaking me from my thoughts as I placed more decorations in the back yard.

"Yea, a little." She smiled and then look at the driveway as a red BMW pulled in. I took off instantly slamming into Roses body for a long hug when I reached her. "I can't believe your here!" I was on the verge of tears when I spoke.

"You think I was going to miss Kaylee's party? Silly, I needed to see you guys." She had tears in her eyes as well as we both wiped our faces clean.

"Yea well, I still can't believe you didn't go to Florida for the summer."

"Yea, by myself? I don't think so. That would have been boring. Jessica hinted she wanted to go but that would have been weird. It was meant for you and me."

"Come on, I want you to meet Alice. Everyone else should be here soon and we are almost done setting up." We walked back to the back yard.

"Holy shit! Did you buy an entire store?" Rose look at the trampoline I had gotten and then covered it in more presents. They weren't all from me, but most were.

"Yea, I went over board. But I just want her to smile again. Today she should be happy. You know?" Rose smiled and hugged me again as we approached Alice. "Alice this is Rose, Rose this is Alice."

"Nice to meet you." Alice shook Roses hand and we all fell into finishing the backyard.

"Who is that fuck-hot guy?" I turned in the direction the Rose was facing and laughed. Emmett was standing in the back of his pick up, pushing out a basketball hoop, towards a man that I now knew as Jasper, Alice's boyfriend.

"The one in the truck?" She nodded. "That would be Emmett. Alice's brother. The other guy is Jasper her boyfriend."

"Yum." Alice and I laughed and watched the guys bring up Kaylee's present. I laughed even harder when Emmett almost drop the hoop when his eyes bulged out landing on Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So... this chapter took me a little bit and I didn't know how I wanted it to play out at first.. so here we go lol...**_

* * *

_Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore  
_

_-Lullaby, Nickelback  
_

* * *

"Did you have a good day?" I asked Kaylee as I pulled her blankets up to cover her. She gave me a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess."

"Whats wrong?"

"My birthday wishes didn't come true."

"What did you wish for?" I was a little afraid to ask. We hadn't fully talked about what she really wanted. She would always tell me she didn't know if I asked.

"I made two. Is that ok? Or is that why they didn't come true?"

"I'm sure that's not why they didn't, plus its your birthday, having two wishes is totally acceptable." She smiled and sighed.

"I wished that Uncle Eddie could be at my party and I wished for you to be happy." She didn't look at me when she spoke the last part. My chest tightened.

"Sweetie, don't worry about me. And I am happy. I love you." I kissed her forehead.

"But you always look sad." She finally looked at me and I tried to smile. "Mom always said you have to cry so you can feel better."

"Like I said, you don't have to worry. I will be just fine." I gave her a wink and she nodded in acceptance. I told her goodnight and left her room. Rose and Emmett were still downstairs and I couldn't face them right now. I had held everything together in front of everyone this far and I couldn't break down. Kaylee needed me to be strong.

I made my way down the steps and walked straight to the front door.

"Hey, where are you going? Whats wrong?" Rose said standing up.

I barely stopped to look at her. I couldn't speak without the tears spilling over. Didn't really matter anyway. They ran freely down my face as I pushed through the door.

I barely made it half way across the yard towards the overly large garage before the ground was met with my knees. I covered my mouth to hide the sobs.

It felt like my world was falling from under me again. Or maybe for the first time. I held so much in that it was finally coming out. So I let it all go. Everything.

Anger built up in me. Anger at the world, at myself, at anything. I didn't want to be weak but I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't want to admit it. None of this was right. None of this was fair.

Why them. Why all of them.

I stood up and picked up a rock and threw it as hard as possible towards the garage, letting out a scream. I kept throwing. And throwing.

I heard voices coming near me. Someone saying stop but I don't think it was meant to me. It was a voice I didn't know, but then again I did.

My arm was almost numb as the last rock left my fingers and I fell to my knees once again but the ground didn't come as hard as I thought it would.

Strong arms encased me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hope you Enjoy.. Love the reviews.. And I posted two chapters today because they were shorter then normal...  
**_

* * *

_Please let me take you _

_Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far to young  
And the best is yet to come  
_

_-Lullaby, Nickelback  
_

* * *

I had been standing outside Old Man Swans for about five minutes when the front door swung open. A main of brown hair swung around the petite girls shoulders, Bella, and then she hit the ground. I thought she fell at first and almost ran to her but then her shoulders began to shake and her fist tightened on the grass below her.

She was sobbing. And my heart broke for her as she broke down. I took a few steps towards her but stopped when she made her way to her feet again only to take a few steps and pick up something from the ground.

The rock hit the garage with a loud ban.

It only took a few seconds for the front door to swing open again but I was already headed towards Bella. Emmett froze on the front steps when our eyes met. I'm sure he was surprised to see me as I didn't tell anyone that my early leave had been approved. But apparently not early enough.

"Aunt B!"

"Stop!" I shouted at Kaylee but of course she didn't listen. Emmett finally unfrozen himself and caught her around the waist pulling her back to the porch and to a blonde who stood there with a shaking hand hoovering over her lips. I'm sure if there was more light on her I would have seen the scared tears that probably were running down her face.

I caught Bella just as she was about to hit the ground. She was saying 'why' over and over. I held her until her tears ran out. She clung to my shirt for dear life. I was surprised she hadn't hyperventilated yet.

But eventually she did calm down.

I scooped her into my arms and a gasp escaped her lips in surprise but she relaxed and let me carry her.

"What are you, how are-"

"I requested an early leave. It was suppose to be a surprise." I shrugged looking at Emmett. The blonde girl had disappeared along with Kaylee. "Where's Kaylee?"

"Inside with Rose." I nodded. "Rose is Bella's best friend." I glanced down at Bella and noticed she had fallen asleep. I nodded again. "Her room is upstairs second on the left." I took a step but Emmett stopped me. "Welcome home little brother." I couldn't help but smile then.

* * *

I woke to a cold nose toughing mine. I opened one eye already knowing it was Kaylee.

"Hi Uncle Eddie." I smiled.

"Hey squirt. Sorry I missed your birthday."

"That's OK, your here now. Is Aunt B OK?" I glanced at the bed seeing Bella still asleep. I hadn't meant to sleep in this chair all night but this damn recliner was amazing. Who the hell puts a lazy boy in a bedroom anyway. "Shes sad. I told her to feel better you have to get the tears out. That's what Mom always said." I laughed at the memory of Erica telling her that. Kaylee had fallen off her bike and scrapped her knee.

"Smart girl you are. But I think she will be OK. She just needs time." Kaylee nodded though I doubt she knew what I meant. "Hungry?" Kaylee nodded and slipped back off my lap and hurried to the door.

I meet Rose and Emmett in the kitchen while being dragged by Kaylee.

"You stayed?" I said looking at Emmett. He grinned from ear to ear and Rose's face went red. "OK never mind, what we makin' for breakfast?"

"I was going to make french toast and hash browns. Its Bella's favorite. I'm Rose by the way."

"Edward," I said shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hows she doing?" Emmett asked.

"Um, I don't know. She slept all night though so I'm taking that as a good sign."

"How about a great one. I don't think she has slept that much since she moved here." Emmett and I sat at the kitchen table as Rose handed us each a mug of coffee. Kaylee pulled out the stool to watch Rose start cooking.


	7. Chapter 7

My laptop keyboard is broken. Only some letters wok. SOO All stories are on hold till I have that fixed. Also, it is broken due to the glass of water that had been dumped on it thee for I lost ALL chapters that I had been working on. So sorry. Hang in there and I will get you updates ASAP. Again I am so sorry!


End file.
